Deal of Fate
by Angel Marrie Woods
Summary: A killer goes back to the past of kill Lily and James when they are 17. Harry learns about it and tries to go and help save his parents. LJ, SiriusOC, RemusOC, HarryOC


**"Ashley Stone were the fuck have you been the Master wants to see you now! " said Hecate as she came barging into Ashley's room. She was the leader of the Death Eaters and right hand woman to the Master. She would always try and make Ashey go out with her and party and have a wild time, which she thought was going and killing things. Hecate had these pearceing blue eyes and short blond curly hair. **

**"Why?" wondered Ashley. She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong today or maybe the Master just wanted her to go on a 'deal'. Deals was when Ashley or any other Death Eaters would go on a minion to kill someone or something.**

**Hecate pulled Ashley to were the Mater was. Hecate knocked on the door and opened it a crack and pushed Ashley into the room.**

**"Ah... er... you wanted to see me Master?" said Ashley is a stutter. She was afraid that she was going to be tortured for not making the last kill soon enough or for not killing everyone in the room along with the person she was supposed to kill. She walk closer to the chair that had it's back turned to her.**

**"Ah yes, Stone." said the cold and dark voice form the chair. "You have been one of my loyalest Death Eaters well next to Hecate. Have you not?" Hecate was one of the top Death Eaters in the Master's inner circle. **

**"Yes ... er... Master I have."**

**"Then you wont have any problems with this new deal I have for you..." said the voice as he turned his chair around Ashley stood there looking into the red eyes of her Mater... Lord Voldemort.**

**"Oh yes Master what ever you say..."said Ashley cutting Voldemort off.**

**"Crucio!" said Voldemort as Ashley began to scream as if hundred hot knives were going into her skin. "Stone don't interrupt me! Now were was I . . . oh yes I have a deal for you. I want you to kill Harry Potter." said Voldemort paying no attention to Ashley on the floor. **

**As Ashley stood up she began to look into the Voldemort's eyes once more as if she wanted to kill him herself. But she know she couldn't kill Voldemort. He was to powerful for her, will that's what people told her anyways. She thought of Voldemort's deal and said in a real cocky tone, "How do I kill him . . . wait. . . isn't Harry Potter the boy who lived . . . the boy that almost sent you to the grave. Harry Potter the boy that Dumbeldor wont let out of his site and that everyone before me has failed to kill."**

**"Yes the one and the same you damn girl." said Voldemort as if he were about to put Ashley under the Crucio curse once again. **

**"So how in the bloody hell do you think I'm supposed to kill him than if everyone else has failed . . . my Lord." said Ashley with a are-you-bloody-insane look on her face.**

**"Think you stupid little bitch. How do you kill something that can't be killed?" said Voldemort looking at Ashley with a sly grin on his face.**

**"Well I guess you would kill the source of the problem. But how in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that Potter's parents are already dead." said Ashley even more confused than before.**

**"Think damn it, you aren't just a girl you are also a witch? Think." said Voldemort with an even more sly grin.**

**Then all of a sudden Ashley started to see what Voldemort was getting at. "You want me to go back to the root of the problem . . . so I have to go back when Potter's parents were alive and before Potter was born and kill them before they have that basterd. But how do I get back to them?" said Ashley walking back and forth in the room with a puzzling look on her face. **

**"With this." said Voldemort as he opened his desk and pulled out a Time Turner and threw it to Ashley. **

**"How does this little thing take me to were I need to go?" said Ashley as she closely looked the Time Turner up and down. **

**"Just take a look at the side and turn the dial about 21 times and it should take you back to the place you want to go. Also before you go I want you to meet up with my former self and give him this parchment, but don't open it yourself. You have to kill James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and anyone else that might get in your way. You well be taking only one person with you and that would be Hecate. She is already informed of the plan." said Voldemort. Then just before Ashley turned to walk out of the room and just as she was about to open the door Voldemort added, "Oh and Stone if you come back and you haven't done the deal you mite just have stayed in the past because you wont have a future. But if you do get the job done you will be greatly rewarded. Do you under stand what I have just said?"**

**"Yes . . ." **

**"Good."**

**Then Ashley left the room to go to see Esmeralda and tell about her new 'deal'. Esmeralda was one of Ashley's friends. She was one of the seers in her family, which was why she was a slave in the manner were Ashley and Hecate lived. Esmeralda has the most long and pitch black hair you would ever lay eyes on, and they went every nicely with her emerald green eyes. **

**"WOW ! Ashley this is a very big 'Deal' do you really think that you can handle this amount of pressure?" said Esmeralda shacking her head.**

**"Oh come on Esmeralda this is a chance of a life time." said Ashley as she and Esmeralda walked to her room. "I mean if I pull off this kill I could become one of the top Death Eaters..."**

**"Ah right in your dreams." said Esmeralda as she pulled Ashley, but when she did she got a premonition.**

**"What did you see?" said Ashley as they stopped just outside of her room.**

**" I saw you in the arms of this guy and you were so happy. But then someone comes up behind you two and kills him with a spell. I couldn't see the person who did it but they were screaming at you for letting this happen. You where all so holding a baby in your hands." said Esmeralda.**

**"Damn and I thought you saw me becoming head Death Eater." said Ashley as if the premonition never happened. **

**"You wish, that is my spot." said Hecate as she came walking turds Ashley and going into her room. "Come on we have to get all of your things together. I've already got mine in my pocket. So lets see what you have in this mess of a room."**

**As Ashley begin to gather her thing she only got to kept half of it which was her wand, the note that Voldemort gave her, two shirts, and a pair of jeans and they were off. Ashley put the Timer Turner around her and Hecate's nicks and turned it back 21 times, once she was done the whole room started to spin and both of the girls watched as the room and everyone around them started to fade away. When the room was done spinning Ashley and Hecate found themselfs in the same room but all the thing in it were gone and new thing were there. **

**"Do you think it worked?" said Ashley.**

**"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I'm a bloody expert-in-time-travel to you." said Hecate. Then a strange woman walked into the room and stared at them and stared to scream.**

**"I think it worked" said Ashley as she put up her hand and froze the woman and walking closer to get a better look at the girl. **

**"You know I hate it when you do that, ever sense that charms explosion you could freeze time and you have been taking full advantage of it." said Hecate glaring at Ashley then looking back at the woman.**

**"I know why do you think I do it?" Ashley grinning. **

**"Holly shit, I know how this is that's Bellatrix." said Hecate. **

**"Wait you mean the same Bellatrix that is the number one Death Eater." said Ashley trying to see the simerlarity. **

**"Come on we have to go find Voldemort before we see anyone else." said Hecate as she and Ashley walked down the hall. **

**In about an hour they found Voldemort and told him all about why and how they got there and Ashley took out the note and handed it to Voldemort. After about another hour of convincing Voldemort they got to stay and they could put there plan into motion.**

****

**Back in the present Harry Potter was in his seventh year at Hogwarts and for some reason Dumbeldor has asked him to come to his office. Once Harry got to the stature and said the password 'Sugar Quills' the gargoyle got up and stepped a side to tell Harry in. He walked up to the office door and knocked a couple of times and he walked in. **

**"Ah Harry so good to see. But I'm afraid that there are more important matters at hand." said a man sitting in a chair with a long white beard and half moon shaped spectres. **

**"Yes Professor. What did you want to ask or tell me or what ever you needed to do." said Harry as he took a set in a chair.**

**"Harry I have just gotten word that Voldemort has sent someone to the past." said Dumbeldor is worry.**

**"But why would he do that?" replied Harry still not under standing what is happening.**

**"Harry Voldemort has sent someone to the past to change the present and future. Also the Order is afraid that they have gone back to when your parents were at Hogwarts and that they plan to kill your parents. So now you see if there is no Lily Evans and James Potter there is no. . . " said Dumbeldor with his eyes looking at Harry is horror.**

**"Harry Potter." said Harry as he got up and walked over to Dumbeldor's desk. "What do I need to do to fix this."**

**"No Harry it is to dangerous for you." said Dumbeldor in shock to what Harry had just said.**

**"Oh come on Professor Dumbeldor I can't just set around and not go back to help my mom and dad. And I could even help them to make the present better." said Harry as he was getting frustrated.**

**"OK Harry you can go but don't change the past to much or you could really change the present and future. Do you under stand just how serious this matter is?" said Dumbeldor.**

**"Yes."**

**"Well then you must leave now because the past might have already been changed. I do know a spell that will take you there. Are you ready?" said Dumbeldor as he took out his wand and said some word under his breath.**

**The next thing that Harry know was that the room was spinning and he felt like he was about to loose he lunch. But then after about ten minutes of spinning it stoped and he realized that he was outside on the Hogwarts grounds and he knew that his was back to were his parents were alive. **


End file.
